ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Visitation
Plot We open on Owen and Cathy at Burger Hut, around noon. They are both eating a burger, with fries. Cathy: Wow, this place is amazing! I didn’t know they had nice little places like this here. She takes a bite of her burger. Cathy: So good….. Owen laughs. Owen: Yeah, I only found this place about a month ago. Did they have a place like these where you used to live? Cathy: Mmm! Oh yeah, back home we had a place called Burger Blast, and they had the GREATEST French Fries. They had this special seasoning that they put on the fries, and it was just….UGHHH it was amazing. Owen: Sounds cool! You know, you haven’t told me a lot about where you used to live. I don’t even think I’ve seen your house. He takes a sip of his drink. Cathy: Well, my mom is off of work tomorrow, and I haven’t introduced you to her yet. Why don’t you come over? We can hang out, talk, and I can show you around the house. Owen smiles. Owen: Really? Sounds great! Cathy: I’ll text you my address, and we can hang out! She puts her fist out, and Owen bumps it. Both: Pound it! We then cut to Cathy about to enter her house at sunset. She walks into her house, and closes the door. Cathy: Mom! I’m home! Vanessa walks downstairs. Vanessa: Hi Cathy! How was your day? She hugs Cathy, and Cathy hugs back. Cathy: It was great! Me and Owen hung out all day, and he showed me a nice burger place! Is it ok if Owen comes over tomorrow? Vanessa smiles, and ruffles Cathy’s hair. Vanessa: Of course! I’ve always wanted to meet him! Now, go upstairs and freshen up, and I’ll get started on dinner. We’re having pot pie! Cathy gets excited. Cathy: Yay, my favorite! She excitedly runs upstairs. Vanessa takes a deep breath, stands there for a few seconds, then walks to the kitchen. We cut to morning, and Owen is walking in front of Cathy’s house, wearing a backpack. He checks his phone to make sure the address is right. Owen: Ok, this should be it. Owen walks up to the door, and looks at the walls, beautifully made of bricks and stone. Owen: Wow, their house is way nicer than mine. Owen rings on the doorbell, and patiently waits a few seconds. Cathy excitedly answers the door. Cathy: You’re here! Yay! She grabs his hand, and pulls him in. She pulls him into a living room, where there is a large chandelier on the ceiling, a few paintings, and a TV on a table. Owen: Nice place you got here. Cathy smiles. Cathy: Thank you! Mom, Owen’s here! Vanessa walks down the stairs. Vanessa: I heard. Pleasure to meet you Owen! She reaches the bottom of the stairs, and puts her hand out to shake. Owen shakes it back. She admires his Celestialsapien arm. Vanessa: Oh my! So this is the alien arm Cathy’s told me about! I don’t know if she’s mentioned this to you, but I am a big fan of aliens! Here… She motions to follow, and they both follow. They walk upstairs, to an office. Vanessa opens the door, and they walk into the room. Owen is amazed, because there are a lot of drawing of aliens on the wall. Vanessa: You see Owen, I’m an astrologist, and I have always believed in the existence of alien life! I work at a space research center not too far from here, and I am at the top of my class! Owen looks at a drawing on the wall, and it is a giant green beast, with a thin layer of fur. Owen laughs. Owen: Kinda looks like Krakattack. Vanessa: Drawing was my hobby as a kid, and it further evolved into all this work you see! I even used to write books to read to Cathy. Cathy groans. Cathy: Moooom, you’re embarrassing me! Vanessa laughs. Vanessa: Sorry dearie. Anyways, feel free to look around as long as you want, I’m going to catch up on my reading. She exits the office. Owen admires the drawings even more. Owen: It must feel great to have such a talented mom. Cathy: Yeah. Owen turns to her. Owen: But what about your dad? You haven’t talked about him much. Cathy: Oh! Yeah. He’s an editor on magazines and newspapers. He works a little far away from here, so I don’t see him during the day. Owen: Awww. When do you get to see him? Cathy: Well, he would come home really late, and leave really early. But he would always come into my room and talk to me about his work day, and I would tell him about my day. We would talk for hours. And it’s funny, because no matter how long we spoke, I would always be fully rested once I woke up. Owen: Heh, that’s really sweet. Cathy then grabs his arm. Cathy: Anyway, I have to show you more of the house! Come on! She pulls him out of the room, and down the hallway. Cathy: I have to show you my room. They walk down the hall for a bit, before reaching a door. Cathy slowly opens it, and they step in. The room is painted a dark purple, and it is covered with posters, from Sailor Moon, Miraculous Ladybug, Inuyasha, and others. There is a bed in the center, a bookshelf in the corner, and a dresser with clothes in the middle of two closets. Owen: Wow, nice room! Cathy: I know! Now, let me show you…. She walks off to another part, while Owen looks around. He looks on her nightstand, and sees the Heart Mirror that he won for her. Owen: Hey, I remember this! She kept it…. Owen picks it up, and flips it open. He sees that it’s cracked in the corner. Owen: Hey, it’s cracked. He turns to Cathy. Owen: How did the mirror crack? Cathy is confused at the question, until she sees the mirror. Cathy: You still don’t remember that? Mr. Snakeman whapped it away after I tried to use it to change you. Owen immediately feels bad. Owen: Oh…..Look, I’m sorry about that. I-I Just- Cathy cuts him off. Cathy: Say no more, I understand. But it’s ok, it’s just a small crack. It can be easily fixed. Owen nods, and places it down. Owen: I must say, this is pretty nice. He then starts looking at her bookshelf. He walks over, and starts picking out some books. Owen: Wow, you have a nice collection! I love some of these books! Cathy kneels down next to him. Cathy: Yeah, I save every book I have. I want to save them for when I have kids. Owen: Oh, that’s cool! Cathy turns to him. Cathy: If you got married, would you want to have kids? Owen thinks. Owen: I think I would…..Though I don’t know how my Celestialsapien DNA would mix in with that… Cathy laughs. Cathy: Maybe you would make kids that would live longer. That’d be revolutionary! Owen looks at his arm. Owen: Hm, yeah. I wonder how long I’ll live? Cathy and Owen look at each other, then burst out laughing. Owen: Ah, who knows? Emerson then pops out of Owen’s arm. Emerson: You’re part Celestialsapien, which makes you live forever. If you had kids, THEY would live forever. Owen is surprised. Owen: Seriously? Emerson nods. Emerson: Of course. Unless you got killed, in which case you would die. You just can’t die of aging. Owen is really confused. Owen: But, does that mean I’ll become a really old man? Emerson waves his hands in dismissal. Emerson: Oh no no, you’ll just stop aging when you turn about 25. Emerson then disappears. Owen: Huh...That was weird… They quickly dismiss it. Cathy then walks over to her closet. Cathy: Now, I have something cool to show you…. She opens the door, and there doesn’t seem to be anything of interest. Owen looks inside, and is unimpressed. Owen: What exactly am I supposed to be seeing? She giggles, and walks inside. She slides a spare cardboard box out of the way, and reveals a secret passage. Owen: *gasp* Secret passage! Cathy ducks down, and starts crawling in. Cathy: Join me. Owen waits for her to crawl in further, and he follows. They crawl for a little while. Owen: How long is this? Cathy: Just wait and see! The pathway soon empties out into a moderately sized room. Cathy crawls out of the passage, and steps into the room. Cathy: Hurry up! Owen: I’m going as fast as I can! Owen then tumbles out of the passage, because he wasn’t prepared for the sudden change. Owen: Woah! Cathy laughs, and helps him up. Cathy: Welcome to my secret room! Owen: Wow… The whole room is colored a light blue. There is a skylight at the top, which is the source of all the light in the room. There is a small stack of books in the corner, along with a table with a lamp on top, and a picture. There is also a small old TV in the other corner. Cathy: This is my special secret room. I come in here to read my books, and watch my shows. I found it last month, and kept it my little secret. You’re the only person I’ve ever shown it too. Owen admires the room. Owen: Man, I just love every single part of your house! Cathy: Yeah! But, you have to promise you won’t tell anybody. Owen: Ok. Cathy: No, PROMISE! She holds out her pinky. Owen looks at it, then shakes her pinky. Owen: It’s a promise. Cathy: Good. Now feel free to look around. He looks at the skylight, and walks over to the table. He sees a picture of Vanessa holding a baby, a younger girl standing next to her, wearing a purple shirt and jeans, with a pink bow in her hair, and Cathy’s Dad, wearing a white suit and tie, and work pants. Owen: Aw, cute picture! He then notices that there are two kids in the picture. Owen: Wait, which one is you? Cathy walks over, and points to the baby. Cathy: That’s me. I was really young when we took this picture. Owen then points to the other girl. Owen: Who is she then? Cathy’s smile drops. Cathy: Oh, that was my older sister Ally. She was just about 5 when this picture was taken. Owen: You haven’t mentioned her before. Is she in college or something? Cathy sighs. Cathy: No. She died while I was still a baby. She got infected with this strange virus that the doctors couldn’t figure out, and she died. I don’t even have memories of her. She starts tearing up, and Owen feels really bad for asking. Owen: Oh! Oh! Ah geez…..I-I shouldn’t have asked, I’m so sorry… Cathy wipes the tears from her eyes, and smiles back at Owen. Cathy: No, it’s fine. You were bound to ask soon. Cathy then walks over to the TV. Cathy: Now, since I finally got you here, I’m going to show you something…. She pulls out a DVD. Cathy: You’ve put this show off for way too long, and it’s time for you to watch. Owen walks over, and sits down. Owen: Alright. Show me. They sit down, and begin watching. HOURS LATER Vanessa is in the kitchen, making a homemade pizza. She is sprinkling the cheese on top, and making sure it is perfect. Vanessa: Yes, ready. She opens the oven, and places the pizza inside. She waits a couple minutes, and the oven dings. Vanessa: KIIDS! DINNER! Inside the secret room, Cathy is just switching off the TV. Cathy: So, what did you think? Owen gives a thumbs up. Owen: Great! And now I have a few new powers to try out! Cathy then hears her mother’s call. Cathy: Ooh, dinner’s ready! She puts her hand on Owen’s shoulder. Cathy: Owen, my mom makes the greatest food in all of the land. You will simply DIE once you taste her cooking. They both start to crawl through the passage, and back into Cathy’s room. They both run down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Vanessa is just pulling the pizza out. Vanessa: Wow, you kids sure came fast. Cathy: Of course! I’d never miss your cooking! Owen: I’ve never had it, but I’m taking Cathy’s word for it! Vanessa smiles at them. Vanessa: Kids, you don’t know how great it feels to have someone compliment your cooking. Owen, do your parents make dinner for you? Owen quickly shakes his head no. Owen: Nope. They’re always busy with work, so I either cook for myself or order takeout. Plus both of my parents are absolute TRAINWRECKS when it comes to cooking. Vanessa laughs. Vanessa: My, you must have an interesting household. Anyway, give the pizza a few minutes. But… She pulls out a few seasoned breadsticks from the microwave, and brings them over to Owen and Cathy. Vanessa: You must try these! Cathy and Owen eagerly grab them from the stack, and eat them very quickly. Owen: Oh, these are great! They quickly gobble down the rest of the breadsticks, until there are none left. Owen: Wow. I gotta say, you are a FANTASTIC cook Mrs. Fisher! She smiles with pride. Vanessa: Oh you are just too sweet Owen! But you shouldn’t be thanking me until you’ve had the main course! She places two big plates down in front of them, and then places the tray of pizza down in the middle of the table. Vanessa: Be careful, it might still be hot! Owen and Cathy throw caution to the wind, and each grab four pieces, saving the other four for Vanessa. Owen takes a bite of the pizza, and is immediately in awe. Owen: …...Amazing…… He then takes a few more bites, until he finishes the piece in record time. Owen: AMAZING! Words cannot describe how amazing this is! The way the cheese magically blends in perfectly with the sauce, the delicious crust, the warmth of the entire pizza…..MMMMMMMMM it’s so good! Cathy nods in agreement. They both take their time savoring the pizza, and soon they are done. Owen: I gotta hand it to you Mrs. Fisher, that was grrrrreat! She smiles. Vanessa: Why thank you so much! And now, for dessert! She brings them brand new plates, and sets down three chocolate chip cookies on each, with a small ice cream scoop on the end of the plate. Vanessa: I had some extra time, so I made cookies! Enjoy! Owen’s mouth waters, and he grabs a cookie. He takes a bite of it, and enjoys it. Cathy: Mmm, fantastic cookies as always Mom! Owen nods. Owen: Yeah! But, I would suggest replacing the vegetable oil with melted butter instead. It tastes better. Vanessa is intrigued. Vanessa: My, you must be quite the little chef! Any other remarks? Owen thinks for a second. Owen: It tastes a little almondy. That’s good if you like that, but I would use half vanilla and half almond extract. The flavors blend together nicely. Vanessa writes this down on a little notepad. Vanessa: Well, thank you for the tips. I’ll keep these in mind when making more. Now Owen, when do you have to be home? Owen: Well, my dad said to come home whenever, but my mom was being totally overprotective, and said 8:00 sharp. Vanessa looks at the clock. It reads 7:00. Vanessa: Looks like you got extra time. Cathy, you should show him around some more! Cathy stands up after finishing her food. Cathy: Great idea! Vanessa begins to clean up, and Cathy drags Owen. Cathy: Come on, I need to show you the play room! Owen then sees a door. Owen: Hey, what’s this door? Cathy stops, and looks. Cathy: Oh, that’s our basement. I’ve actually never been down there before. Mom says I’m not allowed. She starts thinking, and makes a giant smile. Cathy(whispering): Let’s go down there! Owen is shocked. Owen: Wh-What?! She shushes Owen. Cathy(whispering): Shhh! She’ll catch us! Owen looks down the hallway. Owen(whispering): Are you sure? What if she catches us? Cathy(whispering): Pshhh. If she comes down, just beam us out with your powers! Come on, I’ve always wanted to do this! Owen looks cautiously down the hall, then back to Cathy. He smiles. Owen: Alright, let’s do it! Cathy gets super excited. Cathy(whispering): Yes! They look both ways down the hall, then slowly open the door. They peek inside, then step in, and close the door. They begin walking down the stairs. Owen(whispering): What do you think we’re going to find? Cathy(whispering): I bet we’re going to find a secret stash of soda. She always wanted to own a vending machine company. What about you? Owen thinks. Owen(whispering): I bet she’s hiding an illegal alien down here, and doing experiments! Cathy laughs. Cathy(whispering): Oh please, I DEFINITELY would’ve found out about that. They almost reach the bottom of the stairs. Cathy(whispering): Get ready… They reach the bottom, and turn to see…… A large room, with the walls lined with large drawings of space. Star systems, planets, galaxies even, there are maps or diagrams of all. There are also a few tables filled with unfinished work. Cathy and Owen cannot believe what they are seeing. Cathy: Wow! This is amazing! Owen and Cathy both look at the floor, making sure it is not wood, so it won’t creak. It is carpet, and they both relax. They both still move quiet as a mouse, to be careful. Cathy: Why would she hide all of this from me? This is amazing! Owen shushes her, and she immediately covers her mouth. He goes to look at an unfinished piece, and sees a black, glass eagle used as a paperweight. He picks it up and turns it. Owen(whispering): Maybe she was afraid of you messing up her drawings? I mean, her alien drawings may be good, but this is incredible! I probably wouldn’t have told my kid about this if I had put this much work into it. He places it back where it was very carefully, making no noise. He and Cathy then walk to the center of the room, and just stand there, admiring all the drawings. Cathy(whispering): Owen, I want to thank you. I NEVER would’ve had the courage to go down here without you here! Thank you so so much! Owen gives a sincere smile. Owen: You’re welcome. They both are looking at each other, eye to eye. They seem to be getting closer, and closer, when…. THUMP. THUMP. Cathy and Owen move quickly, to hear someone coming down the stairs. Cathy(whispering): What?! How did she hear us? We haven’t been that loud! Owen reacts quickly, and pulls her to a closet. They step inside, and quietly shuts the door. Cathy(whispering): What are you doing, we have to leave! Owen shushes her. Owen(whispering): Quiet. I want to see what she does. Cathy looks at him, bitterly. Cathy(whispering): Ok, but if she so much as GLANCES at us, you better teleport us out of here. Owen nods. Vanessa then walks into the basement, and looks at her drawings. She quickly looks around the room, and somehow avoids looking at Cathy and Owen. She then sees the black eagle, and moves it slightly to the right. Vanessa: *sigh* I can never place that right. She goes and looks at her diagram, she then sits down, and begins to work. She works for a good 10 minutes, and Cathy and Owen are getting nervous. Cathy(whispering): Owen, get us out of here. Owen shakes his head no. Vanessa then begins walking to the stairs. Owen(whispering): See? She’s leaving. She then comes back, and begins walking towards the closet. Vanessa: Now where did I put that protractor? Owen reacts very fast, and teleports them away. They pop into Cathy’s secret room. Cathy: Oh my gosh, that was way too close! Owen: I know! I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure nothing weird was going on! Cathy relaxes, and puts her hand on Owen’s shoulder. Cathy: It’s ok, I’m just super worried of her seeing us, and thinking bad of you. Owen nods. Owen: Yeah, I’d be in the same position. But, I can just never be sure enough. Cathy: Well, it’s over now. Let’s keep it another secret. She then switches on her TV, and sits down. Owen joins her, and they begin watching. We see Vanessa, working on a diagram. She finishes it, and smiles proudly. She looks for a place to put it on the wall, and places it in the far left corner. Vanessa: One day...One day… She walks away, and we see a drawing of a star system, similar to planets seen in Scouters. Episode Ends Characters *Owen Barum *Cathy Fisher *Vanessa Fisher Allusions * Owen and Cathy saying 'Pound It' when they fist bump is a reference to Miraculous Ladybug. Trivia *Cathy references Mr. Snakeman when asked how her mirror cracked. *Originally Cathy was going to be showing Owen "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure." Category:Episodes